


[podfic] If This Is the Start

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, established pair to trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Babe,” Mitch says, collapsing onto the couch. “Matts, I just got hit on by the hottest barista I’ve ever seen in my life."“Nice.” Auston high fives him.02:38:23 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews/William Nylander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] If This Is the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if this is the start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822871) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfifthisisthestart):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VU5VJS_0fgq6zNILE2O17IVdeP7XxgwU):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content warnings:**  
(To be clear these are not particularly more present than in my usual podfics, I’m just trying to be better with warning for stuff.) Implied sexual content. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
